Brother M
by Payday4515
Summary: Adam's brother trains with Samus. But who exactly is he? Rated T for language, action and blood. Rating may go up
1. The Find

Tuesday, 7:00 AM

My name is Tarim Malkovich. Last year, my brother Adam went missing in action while on a mission. His whereabouts are still unknown. But I've moved on from that. I have now taken his position at the Galactic Federation. But, I'm leaving to train as a bounty hunter with someone known as Samus Aran who was with Adam on the mission. Who is he?

Tuesday, 12:15 PM

I arrived on Planet Zebes where Samus' base is. I had my equipment in case of emergency. A white and red power suit, an arm cannon and if necessary, my plasma blades. I got them from capturing a space pirate with a powerful weapon and these were it. The federation thanked me so much that I got to keep them.

Tuesday, 1:00 PM

Still no sight of Samus. Where is he? I stepped out in front of a large rock in the way and as soon as I went out I went back. I held on to the rock and took a peek. There I saw a large reptile mutant with wings, a large beak and a sharp tail. I took a closer look. Under that was a power suit as it was screaming for help as its power suit was getting torn to shreds. "Damn, why now?" I muttered. I took a starting dash at the mutant. I jumped up and pulled out my plasma blades and when I got close I stabbed it in the neck. The mutant shrieked and started wobbling. "Move!" I yelled to the figure. It got up and dodged in time as the mutant came crashing down. I got up and checked on the body but from the looks of it, the body was knocked out.

Tuesday, 1:15 PM

The body seems to be exhausted from dealing heavy damage. I shook the unconscious body and it woke up, groggy. "Are you alright?" I asked the body. "Ngh, yes, thank you." It looked at its power suit and groaned. "Damn it, not again." I lifted the body and proceeded to carry the body to their base.

Tuesday, 1:45 PM

We finally reached the body's base. I set it on the couch and began to leave. "Please…. stay…." the body said. " I do need to help it with things and make sure if it's okay." I thought. So I stayed and helped just in case.

Tuesday, 3:00 PM

I'm still curious why the body hasn't taken of its power suit yet. "Hey, why haven't you taken off your suit?" The body stated "You might be shocked." I shook my head. It sighed and made its suit disappear. When it said I would be shocked, **SHE** wasn't wrong. Under that was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a very curvaceous body. "Uh, are you alright?" she asked as I had just had a nosebleed. "Yes…." I muttered. "But anyway, thank you…. um … what's your name?" She asked a she went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Tarim Malkovich." The next thing I heard was glass shatter on the floor. "Are you okay…. um ….. what's your name?" She spoke, "Samus Aran." The next thing she heard was a thud on the floor.

Tuesday, 6:00 PM

I wake up to see Samus inspecting me. "What…. what happened?" I asked her. She smiled and told me "You passed out on the floor" I had a puzzled look on my face. "How exactly?" She showed a picture of a huge gash on my back. "Ridley's tail, it cut your back really bad." "Ridley? The thing I saved you from?" She nodded. "He's the leader of the Space Pirates." My eyes widened "I killed the Space Pirate leader?"

"Mother Brain, Ridley is dead." A space pirate said. "Damn, that's impossible! Cause of death?" The space pirate flipped through the notepad and his eyes widened. He calmly said "Blades in the neck." Mother Brain growled, "Samus Aran with blades? Preposterous!" "It's not Samus" the space pirate stated." It's a 20 year old bounty hunter named Tarim Malkovich." Mother Brain sighed, "What's your name?" "My name is Veno, Veno Taka, the deadliest assassin." Mother Brain laughed. "Very well, KILL TARIM MALKOVICH!"


	2. The Break In

Tuesday, 8:00 PM

"Thank you, Samus. But, I'll sleep in my ship." I want to stay but I don't want to be around another girl. Why? I'll explain later. "Nonsense, Tarim. In the morning we'll train here alright?" I sighed "Okay then."

Tuesday 11:00 PM

Samus is sound asleep while I'm still awake staring at the ceiling. And then, I hear a window break. I proceed to shake Samus awake. "Samus, get up!" Samus opened her eyes and turned to me. "What's wrong, Tarim?" "Someone's breaking in!" She gets out of bed wearing a white nightgown. She comes back with two pistols and tosses me one. "Here." She says. She opens the door slowly and walks. When she entered the living room, she sees a figure move. She sneaks up on it, grabs its neck and puts the gun to its head as I turn the light on. "Who the hell are you?" The figure grunted and muttered, "Samus, let go of me!" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled at the figure. "My name is Veno Taka" The figure stated.


End file.
